


On The Uselessness Of Vixens.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape believes only a vixen could bag Potter. His best friend -not so politely- disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Uselessness Of Vixens.

**Title:** **On The Uselessness Of Vixens.** **  
Author:** pekeleke **  
Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter **  
Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **90** **:** **Imagination.** **  
Rating:** G **  
Length:** 100 **Warnings:** pre-slash **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work. **  
Summary:** Severus Snape believes only a vixen could bag Potter. His best friend -not so politely- disagrees. 

**On The Uselessness Of Vixens.**

Lucius smiles smugly upon learning that Potter's gone absolutely bonkers, offering no comfort whatsoever:  
“See? If you'd followed my advise when I first suggested you replace your ghastly 'leave-everything-to-the-imagination' robes with something that screams 'feast-your-eyes-on-my-gorgeous-collarbones, you, lucky sod', you'd have bagged Potter sooner.”

Severus' left eye twitches.  
“I did not 'bag' him.”

“He asked you out to dinner.”

“That doesn't mean anything.”

“Of course it does. We're talking about Potter.”

“It can't be attraction.”

“Merlin, you're thick.”

“I was gardening when he arrived, Luc. My scruffy overalls aren't exactly vixen material, are they?”

“Vixens don't bag Saviors, Severus. Heroes do.”  
  



End file.
